


Date?

by Stariceling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre is in a romantic mood, but Trowa doesn't seem to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date?

**Author's Note:**

> People can do weird things while in love, or half asleep. Quatre is no exception. Should there be a warning for cuteness?

Explosions came from all sides. Trowa was beginning to worry that they were going to make him go deaf.

The entire theater was vibrating from the noise. He didn’t understand how the people around him could stand it. Quatre didn’t seem to mind it at all. Trowa didn’t think his friend had moved at all since they sat down. They had pushed up the armrest separating them, and Quatre’s hand now lay innocently on top of his. Quatre’s knees were drawn up so his feet were on the seat. Trowa didn’t know if he believed it, but Quatre claimed he was more comfortable that way.

The sound of another explosion rippled over them. Trowa had lost interest in the plot, but he knew enough to realize that the compound the main character had been ‘infiltrating’ should have run out of buildings by now.

Quatre, apparently fazed by the noise at last, tilted in his seat. Slowly, in one smooth motion, he slumped against Trowa’s shoulder, plainly asleep. Trowa lost all interest in the movie in favor of staring at his friend. For all the noise going on around on them, he seemed quite peaceful.

“Quatre,” Trowa called softly. He doubted anyone could hear him over the movie, but there wasn’t that urgent of a need to wake Quatre anyway.

His voice seemed to have more of an effect on Quatre than all the noise around them, including the people in the row behind them who had started muttering angrily. Quatre’s hand shifted and squeezed Trowa’s hand lightly as he pressed his face more tightly into Trowa’s shoulder.

Trowa curled his fingers around Quatre’s hand in a gentle squeeze. This was strange. Trowa doubted he would have put up with having someone take a nap on him normally, but he was actually enjoying having Quatre so close.

Suddenly, Trowa found himself much more fascinated with Quatre than with anything else around him. He hadn’t stopped to think about it before, but Quatre was almost cute when he was all curled up like that. Trowa bent so he could put his face right up next to Quatre’s, trying to see if he really was sleeping.

Quatre stirred again, arching against Trowa. He leaned up, looking into Trowa’s face sleepily.

“Mm,” Quatre rubbed him nose against Trowa’s, probably too sleepy to have any idea what he was doing. Then he lay down across Trowa’s lap, half-curling up and going back to sleep.

Trowa sat entirely rigid in his seat for the rest of the movie, staring straight ahead without seeing anything. His face was hot with embarrassment. He really had no idea how he was supposed to react to that.

By the time the ending credits appeared, Trowa’s blush had burned itself out, and he felt safe to wake Quatre so that they could leave.

“Was the movie any good?” Quatre was walking a little closer to him that normal, fingers curled loosely around Trowa’s sleeve. Trowa reminded himself that Quatre usually just liked to be in contact with other people. There. Now there wasn’t anything odd about the fact that Quatre’s fingers had slid down and were now wrapped around his hand. There was especially nothing odd about him holding Quatre’s hand in return.

Quatre made a contented little noise and touched his cheek briefly to Trowa’s shoulder. No. Nothing out of the ordinary, Trowa told himself firmly.

“Was it really that bad?”

“What?” Trowa had no idea what Quatre was talking about. There was nothing wrong with the two of them behaving in a normal, rational manner.

“The movie,” Quatre looked puzzled, “was it any good? I slept through the whole thing.”

“It was loud.” Trowa had not payed any attention to the movie. His mind had been too focused on how very normal everything around him was, except. . . especially Quatre sleeping in his lap.

Quatre laughed quietly, “sorry. I should have let you pick.”

“I couldn’t believe you slept through it.”

Quatre was still smiling, “it’s because I got all worked up and I couldn’t sleep. I was looking forward to seeing you so much and than I fell asleep.”

Trowa could feel Quatre looking up at him, and forced himself not to meet his friend’s gaze. It took most of the willpower he had, but he wasn’t sure would Quatre would think if he could see the expression on his face.

As soon as Quatre looked away Trowa risked a glance at him. He was blushing, and looked strangely dejected. He let go of Trowa’s hand, leaving Trowa’s fingers curled around empty air.

“I meant. . . I was looking forward to seeing that movie.” Trowa did not like the hurt tone in Quatre’s voice. He never knew exactly how to deal with hurt feelings.

“We could have stayed for the next showing if you wanted to see it so much,” Trowa suggested, “it’s still early. I’ll go back with you.” Oddly, Trowa decided he wanted Quatre’s hand back, he started to reach for it, but drew his hand back quickly.

“That’s okay.” Was Quatre watching him out of the corner of his eye? Trowa wasn’t quite sure. “You don’t have to walk me home, you know.”

“I want to.” This was not normal, and Trowa was giving up trying to convince himself otherwise. “I haven’t seen you in a long time.” He touched Quatre’s hand hesitantly with his fingertips, and Quatre twined their fingers together again.

“Thank you,” Quatre whispered happily. Trowa had no idea why he was being thanked, but he wasn’t going to argue.

“You don’t have to go home yet,” Trowa reminded him.

“Too late. We’re already here.” Quatre was right. They were already close enough that they could probably be seen through the windows. Trowa had a moment to wonder what Quatre’s family would think if they glanced outside and happened to see them holding hands.

“I can see you again. We’ll be on this colony for a few more weeks.”

“You’re sweet,” Quatre told him. Trowa didn’t know what sweetness had to do with it. Quatre paused. Trowa could barely tell in the dark but he seemed to be blushing a little. He looked shy, and a little nervous. . . and cute. Wait, Trowa thought, where did that come from?

“I hope you don’t mind,” Quatre whispered, going up on his toes and kissing Trowa lightly on the cheek. He paused, and when Trowa didn’t protest he moved to kiss his mouth next. Trowa was too shocked to respond. He had an impression of soft, warm lips touched lightly against his own, then it was over.

“Quatre,” Trowa breathed. There had to be an explanation for this. If he could just think of it. This was in some way unremarkable. It had to be.

“Quatre, why don’t you invite your date in for dinner?” Trowa looked from Quatre’s face, now bright red with embarrassment, to the woman silhouetted in the doorway. Okay, ‘date’ did explain a lot of things.

“I’m sorry,” Quatre’s words stumbled over each other in his rush to get them out, “I didn’t mean, I mean, anything that makes you uncomfortable. . .”

Trowa wrapped one arm around Quatre’s waist, though he couldn’t pull him much closer. They had been close all evening, this was just the first time he had decided to take advantage of it. He kissed Quatre lightly. Quatre immediately went silent, closing his eyes and letting Trowa kiss him, obviously very happy.

“I’ll see you soon,” Trowa knew he was blushing. He could have blamed Quatre for making him so embarrassed, but it didn’t seem right to blame Quatre for anything at the moment.

“Wait.” Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa, laying his head on Trowa’s chest. Trowa didn’t try to get away. He simply took a moment to hold Quatre and be held by him.

Trowa found it surprisingly easy to ignore the comments Quatre’s sisters, three or four of them now gathered in the doorway, were making on the ‘cute couple.’ At least it was easy as long as he was concentrating on Quatre. Once they had to separated it occurred to him to find it very embarrassing.

“See you tomorrow?” Quatre suggested hopefully. Trowa nodded, feeling like he was trapped in a spotlight.

“Of course,” Trowa didn’t really want to let Quatre go, even for only a few hours. He couldn’t explain this away as being a normal, everyday feeling, but he didn’t care about that anymore. Even if this wasn’t normal it felt right. That was what mattered.


End file.
